


Melanconia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Addentrata nella pazzia [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Melancholy, PWP, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bellatrix è ancora pura, non la folle serva di Voldemort. Inizia qui, però, il declino della sua mente.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bzsb08PQcpA; Dark Piano - Melancholia.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 1 p0rnfestHarry Potter, Bellatrix/Snape, delfino porpora
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Severus Snape
Series: Addentrata nella pazzia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Melanconia

**Melanconia**

Bellatrix appoggiò la mano sul davanzale della finestra, osservando le gocce d’acqua scivolare sul vetro, dando vita ad un alone.

“Quindi domani ti sposerai?” domandò Severus.

Bellatrix abbassò il capo, annuendo. “Ho sempre desiderato soltanto una storia d’amore” gemette. Strinse le mani al petto, erano coperte da dei guanti di raso con disegni floreali che lasciavano intravedere le mani pallide. “I miei genitori mi vogliono privare anche di questo” gemette.

Piton strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

\- Nei suoi occhi quel languore di chi sta cadendo lentamente preda della follia. Un’anima fragile bruciata da questo mondo, come una rosa gettata nel camino.

Mia madre aveva lo stesso sguardo – pensò.

“Per oggi puoi sognare di averla avuta” sussurrò roco, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

Bellatrix arrossì.

“Tu mi ami?” domandò.

\- Una bugia bianca lenirà almeno per un po’ il suo cuore ferito. Voglio sognare anche io per una volta. Pensare a come sarebbe stato avere una donna accanto che mi ama.

Dimenticato per un attimo quegli occhi verdi che mi giudicano, che non mi guarderanno mai con affetto. Perché Lily vede il bene in tutti, tranne che in me – pensò Severus.

Annuì, una ciocca mora gli sfiorò il naso pronunciato.

Bellatrix fece un sorriso ingenuo e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

“Allora possiamo vivere questo nostro amore, anche solo per questa notte?” lo implorò.

Piton la sollevò, l’ampia gonna di lei ondeggiò, mostrando le sue gambe lisce.

“Ti avrei chiesto io di farlo… pregandoti”. La condusse fino al letto e ve la fece stendere, coricandosi accanto a lei. Le accarezzò la coscia e risalì, mentre con l’altra mano le slacciava il corpetto.

Bellatrix rabbrividì mentre lui la spogliava, posandole dei baci delicati sulla pelle, accarezzandola con le lunghe dita. La pelle di lui era liscia e profumava di spezie e fiori.

Il pozionista si spogliava a sua volta, con gesti lenti. Lo sguardo di entrambi erano melanconico.

Piton le posò un bacio sul seno, strofinandole il naso contro la pelle, mentre si portava le gambe di lei alla vita.

Bellatrix lo cinse, con movimenti titubanti.

\- Una creatura così facili è preda delle emozioni. Ha solo due fati: consumarsi in fretta come la fiamma di una candela, o marcire fino a diventare il più potente veleno – pensò Piton. Iniziò a prepararla, le gocce di sangue della verginità di lei macchiarono il lenzuolo candido.

Si udiva il crepitio del fuoco nel camino confondersi con il rumore della pioggia che veniva da fuori.

Piton entrò dentro di lei, Bellatrix si lasciò andare a dei gemiti lunghi, acuti, mentre lui cercava di soffocare i rumori che sfuggivano dalle sue labbra. Bellatrix strinse spasmodicamente le gambe alla sua vita, lo afferrò per una spalla con una mano e lo graffiò involontariamente.

Piton utilizzava una mano per sostenersi, le dita affondavano nel materasso. Con l’altro le stringeva i fianchi, per aiutarla ad andargli incontro.

Con la mano libera Bellatrix si aggrappò alla collana che Piton teneva al collo, fatta con un semplice laccio nero e un pendaglio di finto rubino che la adornava. Era di vetro rosso lavorato.

La continuò a stringere, mentre, gridando raggiungeva l’orgasmo. La sua mano era chiusa così spasmodicamente che si era arrossata e gli spigoli dell’oggetto le avevano lasciato dei segni.

Severus scivolò fuori da lei prima di venire e si abbandonò sul letto, boccheggiando. Con una mano si tappò la bocca, mentre utilizzò le coperte per nascondersi l’intimità mentre veniva. Serrò gli occhi, mentre lei lo accarezzava trattenne le lacrime.

Le fece un sorriso triste.

Bellatrix ansimava, sul volto delle piccole rughette dovute alla stanchezza. Gli accarezzò delicatamente la guancia, con dita tremanti.

\- La mia prima notte di nozze non potrà mai competere con questa, per bellezza e dolcezza. Eppure è così struggente – pensò.

Piton le legò al collo la propria collana.

“Indossa questa, quando sei da sola nella tua stanza. Così chiuderai gli occhi e ti sentirai accanto a me.

Fallo, per non dimenticarmi, almeno finché non avrai trovato qualcuno che puoi amare più di me” le sussurrò, posandole un bacio sul seno. “Fino a quel momento sarò la tua favola” promise.

Bellatrix guardò il pendaglio controluce: era un delfino color porpora.

“Te lo prometto, sarà il mio segreto” mormorò, stringendolo al petto.


End file.
